Don't get me wrong
by Deathby Snew Snew
Summary: Steph is pulled into Ranger's life and she doesn't like it. But what else is she going to do? Maybe Lester has the answers. M/M pairing. Dark so readers beware.
1. Chapter 1

So my first story i didn't really like so here is the rewritten version... this unbeta'd and mistakes are all mine.

All Characters belong to JE, with the exception of my own thrown in.

You will live to regret this Ernesto" he says.

I want to be bothered by this but I can't find the strength too. Instead I shake my head and position my knife by his throat and make the killing blow. I've killed this man's whole family, and now said man is bleeding out, successfully sending a message and ending my mission. Everybody is dead in the compound no need to worry, but still I jog toward my waiting team. A single nod is all I give to my men. We have twenty miles of jungle to trek before we get to a safe zone and can arrange for pick up.

…

I thought what he said that day was an empty threat but it keeps playing in my head. I wish I had my pills, but I can't get them here in this hospital. I'm forced to remember that day. How could this happen? There's no way this is related to that. Scrog was crazy and obessed, no way was a memory going to haunt me. But it did. I tried to think of Stephanie, but even her memory wasn't enough to silence the demons. Stephanie, how I wish you could be mine, but you never will be. I'm sorry babe, but you shouldn't have to fight my battles, your not strong enough too. How I wish you were, how I wish you could train, use your head, hone in your skills to make them better. I push those thoughts to the side, maybe just maybe she can, maybe I can give her my heart fully if she can…

…

Present time

The worst has happened. I'm in some god forsaken country freezing my balls off pointing my gun at some smuggler's head wondering why Stephanie's on a hit list. $250000 for her. "Why?" I ask him.

"Amal did promise he would get his retribution" he says. That damn name! how!? His family is dead. I put one in the smugglers skull, I'm done. I finish the mission as quickly as I can, as messy as I can, hopefully these idiots will get the message.

I'm on a flight to DC, then straight to Trenton, no down time, I have to warn her. This will be her test and mine. If we fail then we could never work as a couple. It's all about trust and communication, those stupid books Santos has me reading have helped.

….

Tank is picking me up from the airport. As soon as I am in the SUV I inform him of everything that's happened.

"boss man you need down time or your going to be jumpy" Tanks says.

"I know but maybe that'll help in the long run" I tell him. The rest of the ride is in silence. As soon as we reach Rangeman I head up stairs for a shower. I have some fruit and head out. In ten minutes I'm in Stephanie's parking lot, doing a quick scan of the vehilces. I jog to the entrance and up the stairs. I stand in front of her door for a split second considering everything. Opening her door I find her asleep on the couch watching tv. Something is off. Then I hear it footsteps in her bedroom. Drawing my gun I look for whats making the ruckos.

"hey! Something sexy! Not that crap!"

"well shit I don't know, why are we doing this anyway?"

"are u mental? 250k! we just need a picture of her in lingerie that's it!'

"fine maybe shes got something in her drawer"

I had heard enough of these clowns. I watched as one guy shuffled threw Steph's drawers while the other was looking over the others shoulder.

"Can I help you gentlemen with anything?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?!" panty shuffler asked.

"don't tell me your here to do the same job! Damn it! I was told that we would get first dibs!" the second guy said.

My response was to raise my eyebrow.

The second guy just rolled his eyes " listen we got here first so just move along".

"what makes you think I won't shoot you?" I asked.

"your going to shoot me over 250k? do the pictures mean that much?" the second guy said.

Pictures? "You idiots aren't here to kill her?" I aksed

Both of the men looked at me and turned pale. "no no no… we were just hired to take some photos of her in lingerie. We weren't suppose to kill anyone" the second guy said. I raised one eyebrow.

"I'm not killing anyone, I don't need the money that bad" the panty suffler replied.

"get out both of you!" I yelled.

They both dropped what they were doing and left. Steph was drugged. Shit.

I went to the living room hauled steph over my shoulder and grabbed Rex.

This time I took the elevator down and strapped steph and Rex in my car and headed to Rangeman.

I hauled Steph out of my car while Lester grabbed Rex. "what happened?" he asked.

" I went to warn her about a hit out on her and found her on her couch asleep, with two men looking through her drawers for something to dress her up in to take photos. If they delivered these photos they would get 250k" I told him.

"woah that's a lot of money just for some pictures" he said.

"I know look into it and pull hector as well, somethings off the hit was 250k, how could it change in just a week?" I told him

He nodded and I headed for three. Bobby was waiting there, he looked as if he'd just been woken from bed.

"check her out, shes been drugged, if you need me I'll have me cell" I told him.

He nodded, I left for five but one look from Tank and my ass was headed up too seven. I was bone tired…

You will live to regret this Ernesto" he says.

that's saying is echoing in my head. I can't shake it, great a pill should help. I get out of bed and head to my closest, I pull out the last drawer find the stashed weapons, and the extra safe. Punching in the code I grab the bottle, I'll be needing a refill soon. I didn't want to be put on happy drugs just something to subside the dreams, so far this has worked. Laying back down I let sleep calm me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I've been away from this school, work etc...

My head was pounding and I swear my room smelled like a hospital room. That's funny I don't remember getting injured. Great I can already hear my mom saying "why me?" I wanted to open my eyes but the lids were so heavy. Oh well might as well sleep some more…

I was fighting sleep, my head was still pounding and I was thirsty. Everything felt so heavy, and the damn bright lights were pissing me off. I thought I said "where the am i?". But what I heard "whaaaa… mmmmm… Iii" I wasn't making sense.

"shhh bomber your safe, take it easy" Bobby said.

Wait? Bobby! Why was Bobby here? Oh no what happened! I tried to sit up but I couldn't even manage that.

"bomber your going to feel groggy for awhile" Bobby said.

"whaaa..rrrrr" I said.

"yea open your lips" Bobby instructed.

I nodded my head and felt the straw being place. Water never tasted so good! I was in heaven. I drank my fill and leaned back. Sleep calmed me again….

Lester POV

What hector and I were able to find was a bit disturbing and we all needed to talk to Ranger about this. I knocked on Rnager's office door, I got a quick "enter" and both Hector and I walked into his office.

"We've got the info but I think you need to call in Tank and Bobby too." I told him. Ranger nodded and sent a quick text to both of them. Tank stepped into the office a few seconds later and Bobby five minutes later.

Ranger nodded toward us so I spoke up "your not going to like this, but the hit that has been on Steph has turned into wanting pictures…"

"but that's not all the pictures are being requested by a Emar? We don't know who he is, but word has it he runs Amal's old smuggling, sex trade, and weapons ring." Hector finishes.

The surprise on Rnagers face is not lost on me. I thought his whole family was dead too.

"That would explain the high dose Steph got. She's been out of it for a day and half now and the drug is starting to wear off" Bobby said.

"So this Emar is going to sell Steph into the trade? They wouldn't normally touch a woman like her, how were they planning on marketing her?" Tank asked.

That's the part that made Hector and I cringed but they had to know " they were going to sell her marked as Manoso's woman. She fetches a higher price tag that way and lots of organized leaders are interested."

Ranger had a pained expression before his blank faced slammed down " for the time being we'll keep her here, Bobby try to make her comfortable, Tank business as usual, Lester keep an ear out, Hector monitor if any knowns step off a plane here or close to here" he ordered before we were all dismissed.

Steph

I was feeling much better still groggy but better. I was able to sit up and eat. I hadn't seen Ranger yet, but Lester stopped by to say hi and brought me contraband. I was about done with my Big Mac when Bobby walked in. "somebody's doing better" he said.

"Groggy but alive, sweet private room though, what happened?" I asked.

"well for starters your at Rangeman, second don't let Ranger or Tank see that, and third you were drugged. Before you ask we don't know and Ranger found you when he went to visit you." Bobby finished.

My mind was buzzing Ranger was back! But wait drugged? " Yes bomber you've been out for almost two days" Bobby said.

Two days! No! "I gotta go Bobby, I need to catch my skips and feed Rex!" I nearly screeched, but I needed to make a quick stop at denial land.

"Steph relax, Ella is taking care of Rex and Lester volunteered to pick up your skips. Plus you might not be able to walk" he said.

"I'm fine Bobby" I pushed away the tray with food on it and threw my legs to the side of the bed and tried to stand up. Bobby was right I had to sit back down. "on second thought I think ill just hang here for awhile." I said.

"okay bomber, that drug is still in your system you need to take it easy." Bobby instructed.

I rolled my eyes but smiled at him anyway.  
He returned my smile and left.

I dozed for a bit but then the tingle at the back of my neck signaled Ranger. "how are you babe?" he asked.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus, but other than that good." I was rewarded with a small smile.

"I need to tell you something" he said. I could tell I wasn't going to like this.

"is this about me being drugged and probably having to stay in Rangeman?" I asked.

" Mostly, I'm going to level with you Steph and be completely honest and in turn I hope you can trust me" he said. Whoa! He used my name! and he was going to be honest? No mystery? This was something else.

I tried my best to raise an eyebrow, but failed. "ok go on."

"you've always known that I go on missions and do some not so great things. What I am about to tell you must not leave this room do you understand me?" he said.

I nodded oh my god batman was about to tell secrets! This was really interesting, I was giddiety!

"A year before I met I you I did a mission where I disposed of a man and his whole family. He vowed on his dying breath he would get revenge on me, but I was cocky and didn't believe him. I don't know how but I think someone escaped and the first thing they did was look for weaknesses in me and sent Scorg to test the waters. I can't prove it yet just what my gut is telling me. This same person had put a hit out on you and I thought I had dealt with it. But it's changed you were drugged because two guys wanted to take photos of you in lingerie. They were going to the sell the photos and it would be uploaded and you would be put up for sale to the highest bidder. The selling point was that you were my woman and many criminal orginizatoins heads have become interested." He finished.

I couldn't process all of this information it was to much. How how how… I need to think I needed to breathe! "I NEED TO BREATHE!" I screamed.

Ranger in a flash was by me and tossing my head between my legs I was taking deep calming breathes, while he was rubbing circles in my back.

It wasn't working and I was starting to see stars. Ranger killed a whole family? And now the they wanted to sell me? To do what? NO! I don't want to think about that. I was shivering and I couldn't, I didn't want to think about anything…

Ranger's POV

"Stephanie? Bobby?!" I yelled.

Bobby came running into the room to check Stephanie. "Boss she just blacked out, too much information" he said. Shit I knew it.

I sighed and let Bobby work on Stephanie. How well was she going to handle it when she woke up, I didn't know. I didn't have time to dwell on it I got a text from Hector. I raced to three. Hector and Lester both had grim faces.

"Boss man it doesn't look good" Hector said.

"tell me" I barked.

"I did some digging and Emar is Amal's son. He wasn't listed or even mentioned because Amal wanted his son to choose his own path and Emar was in school at Oxford. When Amal died Emar dropped off the grid. He has only resurfaced recently and vengeance has been on his mind. Word has it that he's not exactly sane since what happened to his family. The group has been behind some very gruesome killings. The diplomat last year that wouldn't back down for election that had his daughter shipped to him in pieces is believed to be Emar. This is bad Boss man, we don't know what Emar's associates look like and he will use Stephanie to draw you out." Hector said.

I sighed Stephanie wasn't going to like this. I nodded my head and left. I needed to clear my mind and headed to the gym.

Steph POV

I awoke later hoping what Ranger told me was just a bad dream. But it wasn't I caught a glimse of his world and I paniacked. Well he told me about his world. For him to kill a whole family? I just couldn't picture it. I knew that Ranger had killed for me before but I didn't want to think about it. Now… now I'm not sure. I needed to get out of the building, but my apartment wasn't a good idea, maybe my parents? No I don't want to fight for a bathroom. I wasn't sure where to go.

"deep thoughts?" Ella asked.

I nodded my head. "wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"I want to leave but I'm not sure where to go?" I said.

"why do you want to leave?"

"I don't want to deal with all of this, I want a trip to denial land" I said.

"oh well from what I hear that won't do any good. Stephanie he's only trying to keep you safe" she told me.

I knew that was the truth but it scared me. "I'll make you some soup and chocolate cake while you think things over?" she said.

I nodded at her and she left the room.

I laid there tears rolling down my eyes. I was crying for myself and for Ranger. Knowing Ranger there was good reason, but a whole family? Could he be that heartless? I wasn't sure he was always so nice to me, but but... The tears kept falling as these kept running through my head. I wanted so bad to not believe what I heard, no Ranger was a good man. The more i thought about it the more i cried. I couldn't just stop seeing Ranger he was like a drug to me, but now I'm starting to experience the side effects. I need somewhere to go to think. I need to be away from this place. How could I ignore this, what if there was young children in that family. But they want to sell me. I turned my head and screamed into the pillow. It wasn't helping my head was spinning. Could I trust Ranger? I wasn't sure, I need the whole story...


	3. Chapter 3

Soo yea...

I woke up with a huge headache and my eyes puffy. I had nightmares all night about Ranger. I need to put my mind at ease so I decided to bite the bullet and ask Ranger. Just as I was about to call for Ranger, Lester walked in with boston cremes.

"I appreciate this Lester" I told him with a sad smile.

He smiled " I know you'd do the same for me" he said, before frowning. "Beautiful what's wrong?"

I smiled "nothing".

"Beautiful you don't have to lie or hide from me" he said.

Thinking it over while eating, I finally nodded my head. " I'm not so sure about Ranger anymore?"

"oh you know he is doing this to save you Beautiful" he told me.

"I know but how could he kill a whole family? I mean that's just not right, what if there was kids or they were innocent?"

"Beautiful in this business were not paid to ask those questions, and that's the truth. We can't ask those questions, it would eat us up in side if we knew. I'm sorry I know your not use to this but it's our world beautiful " he said sadly.

"But but but, that can't be! I mean you guys do good! You help and your caring and…" I trailed off.

"Beautiful we also do bad, our lives are not our own that contract insures that" he said.

"I just can't see you guys like that, it's strange".

"That's why we love you, but Beautiful you can't hide in denial forever" he said.

I wasn't hiding in denial about the guys I knew, I wasn't. "I love you guys too its just hard for me to see you that way because you guys are always so nice with me".

"I know" he said kissing me on the forehead. He got up to leave before I caught his attention again " can you tell Ranger I want to speak with him?".

"sure" was his response.

I laid there for what seemed like eternity until Ranger finally came.

"You wanted to see me babe?" he asked.

"yea I wanted to ask you some questions".

He nodded his head. I bit my lip but asked anyways " what happened on that mission?"

He raised his eyebrow at me and I glared at him in return. Finally he sighed " It's classified, what I told you, you shouldn't have heard." He said.

It felt like the ground beneath me was taken away and I wanted to scream at him, it was one simple thing i asked!. Instead I sat there just looking at him, while I died on the inside. My mind was processing everything and I couldn't trust Ranger if he wasn't willing to tell me everything. Ranger had this strange look on his face as he turned to leave. I sat there numb, rooted to my spot and a lonely tear fell. Was this my life with Ranger filled with secrets? I can't trust him, he can't trust me? My curousity never satisfied? How did it get this way? To me he was batman, but what happen to women that loved batman? I sighed batman didn't even get wonder woman, she chose Superman in the end. My heart was aching, I wanted to leave. I couldn't do that with somebody out there to get me. Sigh I'm stuck here.

The next day I asked for my phone and Bobby reluctantly gave it to me. I checked my messages and cringed. My mother, I was expected at dinner at six. I sighed she wouldn't be happy. The day was boring and I was practicing walking.

That evening I saw Bobby again and asked what the up date was about the guys?

"nothing yet Bomber, we have Hector and Lester keeping an eye on things, but there's been nothing" he said. Maybe the guy had given up? Hope started to blossom within me. I got up and went to see Hector.

"hola!" I said.

"hola, what you like?" he said.

I smiled at him " can I look at the file with the guy in it?"

"si! You need to know" he said. He handed me the file while I thumbed through it. I borrowed a laptop from Hector and went to work on searching the aliases. In three hours I had turned up nothing and that worried me. Every criminal had a record. I sighed and went back to my room and went into a restless sleep.

I was awoken by my phone. "hello?" I answered groggily.

"STEPHANIE! Where are you?! Not coming to dinner when I asked? YOU BETTER BE HERE TONIGHT!" she all but screamed and hung up on me.

I was wide awake and there was no way that I was disobeying my mother again. Besides the guys turned up nothing, I couldn't find anything and Ranger isn't even sure if the guy is actually out there, I should be able to leave. Time ticked as I kept thinking everything over, maybe I could draw this person out? By afternoon had a plan well almost. I went for a stroll to the control room. I knew Ranger had eyes on me so this would have to be quick. "hey guys!" I smiled cheerfully at Cal and Vince.

"hey bomber" they said in unison. I smiled. After chatting with the guys Vince got up to leave and left Cal and I alone. I got up and stood behind Cal, with the stun gun I got earlier from Hec's office "I'm sorry" I said before I stunned him. He was out and I reached in his pockets for his SUV keys and fob. I ran to the elevator and ran in the garage looking for Cal's SUV. I found it! Pretty soon I was out of the parking gurage headed to my parents. It felt great to be out and about. I was stopped at a red light when I felt myself flying forward and getting caught by the seatbelt, everything went dark.

Henchman POV

We were getting tired of waiting for her to come out. Emar wants her. Those hired idiots told a little to much, now we were stuck watching this building where he took her into. But fate was on our side today. She left in a black SUV. Not many women in the building, eaiser to notice. We pulled in behind her. "Emar we have her in our sights, we'll get her soon".

"yes sir as you wish". My next call is to the other team to ram her vehicle. I watch as the white SUV in front rams her. We took her killing the other worthless guys in the SUV we were in. We head to an abandon warehouse and stripped her. We take the photos we need and tie her up. We set up cameras and leave. Emar wants to know for sure that this will hurt Ranger. Her tracker should insure that they find her and we will watch again.

Ranger POV

Lester came running into my office " Stephanie left the building in Cal's SUV, we were about to follow but the SUV showed up hit and run about two miles away from here, she was missing, her tracker is in the industrial part of town." How the hell did she get out! I hadn't wanted to face her after how she looked at me the other day. It was like right then and there I knew we would never be together by that one look. It stung and this was worse, she didn't listen or trust me. We were done, she can't live this way. I even told her what happened which made her faint. If I told her about every single mission I'm pretty sure she'd get a restraining order and leave the country, good thing they're classified. I was about to get up but Tank walked in. He took one look at my face and ordered Santos to retrieve Steph.

"I'm going with him" I say.

"You're not, you're going to sit down and listen to me" Tank said.

I sighed but sat down.

"We all love her but I saw the look she gave you and how you have been moping around here. She didn't handle it well, and now she ran. The way to save her is for you to leave. Before you argue, Emar's men left a tracker on her, they want us to find her, they want to make sure that getting to her will hurt you. You can't let them know. They must have been watching us. Ranger man please listen, I know this hurts, but it's the truth." Tank said watching me. Leave it to Tank to voice my thoughts and inner demons. I knew, I knew that Steph couldn't handle my life and by some foolish hope I wanted her too. But as much as she says she doesn't want the kids or white picket fence, she does. Why else would she keep Morelli around? He's a chance at a future, but she's waiting on me and I'm waiting on her. But yesterday that look, I don't think I'm going to wait anymore. I look at Tank and nod. Miami does sound appealing.


	4. Chapter 4

So i think the next few chapters will be short-ish.

LES POV

We were racing toward the warehouse where Steph's tracker was. We had to get there quick, who knows what they could have done to her already. I knew I smelled a set up and Tank only confirmed my suspecsions. He was going to talk to Ranger. I Knew he and Steph wouldn't or counldn't get their acts together and now look what happened, I am so worried mi primo get your head out of your ass!. If Ranger does love her he will walk away for her safety. I'm brought back to the present as Bobby screechs into the warehouse parking lot. Were ahead of everybody by a few seconds and we get ready to breach the door. I go in first followed by Bobby, we find Steph tied to a chair directly in front of us. She's obivioulsy been crying and is clearly relieved to see us. Bobby yells for a blanket as I start to take off the cuffs. Steph jumps into my arms, but I see her looking for Ranger. We cover her with the blanket and walk her outside to our SUV. Bobby checks her over and I notice the sad look on her face. She sits silently back to Rangeman. She will be staying in the infirmary until she feels better. I'm really worried about her and pissed at Ranger. Why he can't trust her with his secrets I'll never know. I wonder if he's afraid she'll tell the whole burg if someone got her into a heated argument. I know that's how Lula found out Steph stays in Ranger's apartment. Everyone wants to know about him, why can't they mind their own business. I guess that's what he was afraid of. It's all too confusing and I don't want to try and figure out their relationship.

I've checked on Steph a number of times so far but she has laid in the same spot almost all day. Ranger has not come to check on her and the guys are a little mad at her but like always they'll bounce back. I've tried talking to her but nothing. I'm pretty worried about her.

Steph POV

Ranger has not come to see me. Is he mad at me? I wouldn't blame him. I did a stupid thing and now I'm not moving not until they say its ok. Bobby told me they rear ended me and took me to a warehouse and stripped me. I don't remember that, all I remember is waking up in a warehouse handcuffed to a chair in nothing but my bra and panties. I don't know if they…touched me or anything. I was so scared, I don't think I wished more to know how to pick cuffs, then again I was in my bra and panties, Ranger could've done it maybe. That bothers me but not as much as Ranger not being there. I was so scared, I couldn't think of anything. I wanted him to tell me everything was going to be okay. He hasn't even come to visit. I'll lay here until it's safe.

I awoke sometime later to the familiar tingle. He was sitting on the edge of the bed just staring at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I just nodded my head. All he did was nod. We sat there each of us in our own heads until finally I said "I'm sorry…"

He shook his head " it's not your fault, it's mine I was selfish. I hoped that someday we could workout this crazy thing we have, but it seems we can't. I thought that we could trust each other… I'm sorry, to keep you safe, I'm leaving. I wish you the best of luck Steph, if you ever need anything just call, the guys will be here." He said and got up and kissed my forehead, then he was gone.

I sat there and just looked blankly at the door. I couldn't believe it, he's gone. I couldn't say anything I was to shocked. When what he said finally registered in my brain, it was too late. I cried into my pillow. Bobby had to give me a sedative, which thankfully knocked me out.

Ranger POV

I was on a flight bound for Miami. The office there has been having some problems and I'll use the time to make my presence known in Miami. I want to cry, to lash out about having to leave Steph but that's not me. I locked away those feelings, it's what has kept me alive. I wonder if she'll run to the cop? She probably will. I hope he treats her right, better than I ever could. Were both bad for her, I need to visit the therapist again. I need a refill and to talk this out. I'm trying to think of what I'll do in Miami? I also need to think about Emar? Amal's son, that son of a bitch. Well played, he tucked away his son from everyone. If Emar is anything like Amal it's a good thing I left Steph. Those images still haunt me, all those poor souls. I never thought that it would bother me that much but I guess when you see kids being sold as sex slaves it changes you. Amal didn't care, all he cared about was giving his wife the lavish life style she wanted. She was another story selling the children was her idea. She would step on anyone and didn't care what she did, while her husband cleaned up her messes. He was devoted to her and their kids were another story. The file said they only had three kids, a daughter who was as ruthless as her mother, maybe even worse, and twin boys that liked to torture animals. I don't ever want to see a kitten burned alive again, and worse they just laughed. A psycho family that would have become more dangerous if they were not stopped. I don't think Steph could've handled all that. I don't want to think about her response. Instead I lean my head back and look out the window thinking of all the ways this would've gone better but not seeing any.

Emar POV

"Report" I say.

"He left, he didn't come for her" Marco says.

I nod my head and dismiss him. So Ranger we are at a stale mate. I could always kidnap her but what fun would it be if he doesn't get to hear her scream. I could always just kidnap her and send tapes of her being tortured and raped. Would he even listen? No fun, and what would that gain? Him hiding in the shadows, possibly hunt me down and kill me? I'd rather do the killing so my plan must be foul proof. Maybe if I add in his daughter, but that idiot Scrog messed that up. Never send your crazy unstable worker after someone. My mistake but I did learn that Ranger will put his life in danger, but on his terms. I want it on my terms, so I have to go back to studying my prey again. I call Marco and tell everyone to pull away from Stephanie, we will save the pictures for later when I can really get to Ranger. I have to bid my time, no matter the business needs more attention. My dear old mother was filled with great ideas. I do miss her and father. My siblings not so much. I can still remember the day my father asked if I wanted to take over the family business, of course at the time I thought it was a rug store and I was five. I told him I didn't think I could do it. He only smiled at me and nodded. He told me the business would always be there if I needed it. He asked what I wanted? I told him I didn't know yet. So my father thought it best I grew up away from that world. I got to see that world when I turned eighteen. Father gave me the same choice again. By that time I wanted to travel the world and go to Oxford. I never knew father never mentioned any of us and nobody ever saw me. I went home rarely and my parents came to see me at school. I had no idea he was protecting us. My siblings relished in the power our family held, but not me I always wanted something different. Funny how things turn out. I will avenge my family, and carry on the business because it is what is right and just. Ranger will pay.


	5. Chapter 5

So here it is...

Steph POV

It had been about a month before the Rangemen allowed me to return to my apartment. They had a SUV in my lot, and a new security system set up. My eye had twitched at first but Hector reminded me that I was still in danger, just because they couldn't find these guys didn't mean they weren't there. I lived with constantly looking over my shoulder, but I still refused to carry a weapon. I had pepper spray and a stun gun I could manage. Sometimes I would have nightmares about what happened. I would stay awake at night just so the same suffocating nightmare wouldn't come. Catching skips wasn't the same. This time I knew Ranger wouldn't be there to save me. He was right though I went back to Morelli and our relationship is still in the its complicated phase. I wasn't sure what I wanted out of life now. The man I loved had left to save me and to make sure I wouldn't get hurt. I can't say he's being over dramatic or protective because I had violated his trust. I kept thinking about it, its not like I could think about anything else. At first I cursed him, blamed him for everything, but deep down I knew it wasn't his fault. He was always trying to save, to help me be better and what did I do? Threw it back in his face a dozen times over. I wasn't really talking to any of the guys save Lester. He's been real great, we hang out every now and then. I haven't got the heart to tell him about the nightmares. So I try to go on day by day. I miss Ranger and cry every night Morelli isn't with me. Is this really my life? I'm with one man and still hung up on another? The little voice is telling me that's pathetic and wrong. So here I am sitting on my couch its Monday night and Morelli should be here with pizza and beer in a bit. Oh! Speak of the devil. Morelli came in and placed the food down on my counter.

"hey" he says and kisses me.

I smile back at him the best way I can. "I'm starved!"

"I got a meatball sub for you" he says. I eye it hungrily.

We sit there on the couch eating in silence. Joe is on his third slice of pizza when I feel it. There is tension in the room and it's starting to bug me.

I finish my sub before I ask whats wrong?

"I got an assignment, with the FBI I might have to go undercover" he says like its' nothing but there is something else.

"For how long?" I ask.

"Well maybe 3-5 months?" he says.

I can feel the anger rising, but Joe seems completely calm, while I want to reach rhino mode. "So where is this assignment?"

"I'm not sure yet I was told before I left work today. I haven't read the file yet" he says. It's starting to bug me now.

"So you didn't bother to aks where?" I say.

Joe sighs " Steph… why are you getting mad? I'm telling you what I know. Going undercover is part of my job and you know that. It happens and I'm use to it so I'll read the file later, I just want to spend time with you" he says.

I feel like I'm the one that's wrong and it sparks my anger farther. Before I can start shouting and wave my arms he gets up and starts to pack the pizza. I have no idea what he's doing. "I wanted a piece of that" I say.

He shrugs his shoulders and puts down the box. He reaches for his jacket and I ask "where are you going?"

He sighs "Steph I don't want to fight please, I've had a long day I just want to relax."

"nobody is fighting Joe" I say a little to loud.

"Your starting, I have no idea why, I've been trying to be patient, but I don't know whats gotten into you lately." He says

"what do you mean?" I screech at him.

"fine if you want to fight. You have been moody since you came to me. I've tried to be nice I know what happened. Lester asked me not to yell because that wouldn't help you. So I've tried my best but you know Steph it hurts. It hurts to know that when your with me your moping around for another guy. I not a great guy, but you came to me. I thought with Ranger gone maybe this could work, but it's not. You love him and I'm only the safety net. Don't even try to deny it. I didn't want to admit it to myself but seeing you like this, I can't. You wanted your revenge for what I did too you? Well you got it. You stole my heart, played with it and now shattered it. I knew I should've ended things when I saw you and Ranger in the alleyways or when I knew you slept with him. I was weak, I wanted you. I didn't do it in the best way possible, I see that but Steph you treat me like shit too. Arguing over no peanut butter? No bread? No olives?" he says

"You call me incompetent and tell me I should quit and work or be a stay at home mom, I don't want that why can't you understand?!" I yell.

"Steph you get hurt a lot, I'm a cop you could ask me how to use a gun, for a permit for concealed carry, fighting lessons, anything. No you expect me to guess your mind. Well news flash I can't read minds! Yes I get angry I call you incompetent, but if you did have some brains you would ask for help! Instead of taking meaningless risks. Your skips are crazy and dangerous but the only person who can't see that is you. And if you haven't noticed I've stopped yelling," he says.

I'm in full rhino mood but before I can say anything he says " maybe were just not right together." That's when I see the saddest expression on his face as he turns to leave. I start to cry, stomping my foot and sink to the floor sobbing. I lose track of time and head to bed. My head is hurting and I'm out as soon as my head hits the pillow.

I have no idea what time it is and there is someone in my kitchen. My head still hurts and my eyes are puffy. I walk to the bathroom to do my morning routine and go greet who ever is in my kitchen. Stepping out I find Lester there with food. He's actually cooking in my kitchen, how I'm not sure but it smells delicious. I make a bee line for the coffee. "Good Morning Beautiful, I thought you'd like some breakfast it's my day off and I was wondering…" he finally turned away from the food and saw me. He frowned asked what happened.

I tell him about last night and he shakes head "pendjio" he says.

He looks at me and smiles and tells me everything will be okay. He serves up breakfast and we eat in silence. Lester is looking at me and it's making me feel uncomfortable. After I finish he takes my plate and picks me up and sits down with me in his lap on the couch and just holds me. At first I want to fight him, but I can't and after awhile the dam breaks again. I sob until no more tears come out. I don't know when but I fall asleep, but I wake up in Lester's arms and I feel somewhat better. Lester askes me to get dressed and I do. We head to the mall and walk around. It makes me feel better and Lester is cracking jokes and even goes with me into Victoria secret. I laugh until my stomach hurts. He wanted to try on the lingerie too and it scandalized the ladies behind the counter. I felt loads better when he finally took me home. We grabbed Chinese food and ate in the living room while watching Ghost Busters. I think I fell asleep on Lester's shoulder.

Ranger POV

It's been about two months since I've seen Trenton and Steph. I've fixed the problem in Miami and business is back on track. I've spent time with Julie and tried to find something to occupy my time. I still think about her. I buried myself in a bottle of Tequila, I felt like shit the next day but the emotions I needed to get out came out. I also meet with my therapist, talked it all out. Apperently I have commitment and trust issues. Who doesn't, but what I was doing to Steph was unhealthy. I was ashamed about it until she pointed out that Steph allowed it and we probably needed counseling. My love came with a condom, stupid that isn't love. Not things I wanted to hear but it was the truth and still is. I can't care about anyone, look what happens. I can't make room for people in my life because I'm afraid they will be taken away. I had to leave Steph and Julie has 24/7 monitering. They didn't deserve this but this what my life has done to them. Julie understands but Steph didn't want too maybe we were wrong for each other.

Steph POV

It's been another month with still nothing happening, Joe is gone. Lester has been great to be around. I'm still constantly looking over my shoulder and now I know how Ranger feels. I had a panic attack about a week ago because I thought someone was following me. I hit my panic button and waited for the guys. The poor guy behind me was so scared he peed himself. I was so embarrassed. I apologized for hitting the button but the guys understood. Bobby came to talk to me and I broke down and told him about the nightmares. Lester found out then too. He was surprised because we sometimes nap together and he didn't notice. I told him I felt safer with him there. Other than that it's been work as usual. I'm paranoid now and keep my panic button on me. It feels nice knowing that the guys well come. I keep thinking what if I get taken again, but with no trackers nobody would find me? I have taken many trips to denial land but those dreams still come. I don't know why this has shaken me so much. Maybe because other times I knew the guys would find me, I knew Ranger would be there. This time something felt different.


	6. Chapter 6

...

Steph POV

Five months have went by and the moping has almost completely stopped. I've been talking with Lester and well everything seems better. What we talk about I think about a lot. My relationships weren't exactly ideal and I can't believe I did that. What has happened to me? I still want to be a bounty hunter, but I need more training, and I'm a little intimated by the guys. I feel like something big is about to happen. My spidey senses are buzzing but nothing has alerted me it's like be ready thing. The guys couldn't find anything else, and they just keep me under watch. I'm fine with that now ,because once again Lester made a valid point. I keep at least a tracker on me, well it's not hard Lester gifted me with a wonder woman symbol necklace. I love it! He suggested we go sky diving and I jumped at the idea. We're scheduled to go in two weeks when he has a weekend off. I've not heard from Ranger and I'm starting to be okay with that. I loved Ranger and Joe but the triangle we had going was not working for anyone. I want to focus on being me for a bit. My mother is not happy about that, she says I'll start drying out.

Currently I'm staking out Louie Bratsk, he is wanted for shop lifting. Apparently he tried to steal woman's lingerie, reportedly he has no girlfriend. I shudder hoping it was a gift for his mother, and involuntarily shake. Not a good idea don't let your mind go there. My butt is getting numb and I'm hoping he comes out soon. It's starting to cool down and I really want to turn on my car but I need to save the gas.

I start to curse his name an hour later when I finally see movement. Its him! Grabbing my stun gun and I get out of my car. I casually walk toward him. Before he can turn the corner I stun him. He falls to the ground and now I'm stuck wondering how I'm going to drag him back to my car.

I eventually do it, I'm huffing and puffing. He's starting to wake up probably because of the asphalt burns. I stun him again head to the cop shop. Joe isn't back yet which is great. I'm in and out quick and headed to the bonds office.

"hey Connie! Lula!" I say waving my receipt.

"Good job Steph you caught Louie, I'll write the check" Connie says.

"Have you heard?" Lula looks ready to burst.

"uh no?" willing Lula to get to the point.

"There's some new bounty hunter coming in. Threatened Vinnie if he gave the file to Rangeman they'd string him up buy his balls!" she says.

My jaw drops a new bounty hunter? "Wha? I? Um… When?"

"Don't worry they're from out of town, only coming for one skip. Seems they 've been chasing this guy all around." Connie says.

"Why would Vinnie listen?" I ask.

Connie shrugs her shoulders and points to a file in her basket. I grab the file and thumb through it. There is a charge for domestic violence, attempted robbery, and shoplifting. "how could this guy draw a bounty hunter here? His bail is low and he gave a diamond Rolex as collateral." I say.

"The bounty hunter didn't care they're coming anyways to check it out." Connie says. I'm thinking about stealing the file when Vinnie pops his head out of his office. He glares at me and comes stomping over. He snatched the file from me before I could react. "you don't get to even touch this" he says as he turns and goes back into his office, slamming the door. We all look at each other questioning what just happened. I shrug my shoulders, "I'm done for the day" I say and head home. I spend the night watching reruns before I finally go to sleep. The buzzing has gotten worse but I can't figure out what for.

Tj POV

I'm tired, it was a long flight from New Mexico but I'm finally here in Trenton, NJ. I rent a car from the airport and find a hotel. I'll pick up the file from Vincent Plum tomorrow. I hope this is the right guy. I'm tired of chasing him, and arriving too late. Programming my alarm, and maps, I go to sleep.

I only get about six hours of sleep. I find a Starbucks and indulge. It's seven in the morning the bonds office isn't open yet. I drive around Trenton to get somewhat familiar. I want to phone my brother Neko but not yet there's an issue I have to take care of before I can see him. I only choose Trenton because of my uncle. We had three hits one in Miami, Trenton, and Columbus for this guy. We split up and I insisted on going by myself. The twins went to Columbus, they're from there so I bet they're stopping by their parents place. Eric and Carla went to Miami. Those two don't like each other never have, so that match is interesting.

Finally nine a.m. rolls around and I find myself outside of Vincent Plum Bail Bonds again.

Walking inside I smell the donuts and coffee immediately. They lady behind the desk looks like betty boop although she needs a wax on the stash. I see a black woman who is wearing bright colored clothes that look like they might give at any moment. There is a woman with curly brown hair, blue eyes and is thoroughly enjoying her donut. "I'm here to see Vincent Plum?" I say to Betty Boop.

"he's in his office I think?" she says.

I nod at her and head for the office. I knock and hear what sounds like animal noises before I hear "go away".

"I'm TJ you're holding a file for me" I say.

The animal noises stop and I hear his footsteps as he makes his way to the door. "Welcome, uh… here's the file" he says barely through the small opening he made. I want to laugh but instead take the file and leave. My ears are burning as I get into my rental. I roll my eyes and leave.

The drive to the outskirts of Trenton to my uncle's home, well one of them.

His security know me and give me no problems and show me inside. I'm waiting in the living room, looking at all the memories. Finally he arrives "Uncle! How are you?"

"I'm fine my dear" he says as he motions me to sit.

"If you were fine you wouldn't have called me uncle" I say giving him a playful glare.

"Can't I just want to see you? You offend me" he says in mock disgust.

I'm laughing at him, but I'm worried this must be bad.

"ok you got me I lied" he says still smiling. He sighs "there is some young punk trying to muscle in on my business".

I look at him worried the business has not been threatened for a long time, and my uncle is respected somebody has a death wish. "tell me".

"It happened about seven months ago, I thought it was nothing, young punk trying to make a name. I thought he would not make it in this business. I don't know what happened but he's starting to push me out now. I am still selling but it's harder now he's stealing my business." He says.

"Do you have a name?" I ask.

"His name is Emar. Amal's son. Rumor was he took over, I didn't know Amal had a son. It was a shame about his family but good riddance" he says.

I shudder, we weren't the biggest fans of Amal and his family. As long as he stayed in his territory and we stayed in ours we were okay, but now his son is breaking the rules. "So where can I find him?'

"that's the problem nobody knows. He is like a ghost. Whoever is protecting him is not letting information out. We don't know what his Hench men look like, and we don't have a clear picture of Emar." He says.

I nod this was not good. I'll have to do some digging and figure out where he is.

"enough about business, Sura has lunch and she has made your favorite! Shashlik" he says smiling.

I leave five hours later stuffed. Sura always tries to stuff me and she succeeds. I tell my uncle to keep me updated until Emar is found.

On my way back to Trenton I call Marcus and ask him to find anything with the name Emar on it. I owe Marcus a favor now because it could take a while but if anyone could find info on Emar its Marcus.

I make it back to my hotel, and fall on my bed. Julian the guy we've been chasing is here in Trenton. I know it, my gut is telling me so and it hasn't been wrong before. I think on this Emar business, Amal was never interested in guns, why is Emar?

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by my buzzing cell, looking at the read it's my mom. Ignoring the call I get ready for bed and look forward to a day of sitting on my ass.


	7. Chapter 7

So here's some lolly gagging around, disclaimer in the first chapter I believe.

TJ Pov

I've been sitting in this SUV for three hours so far and nothing. The street address is some ratty place, close to stark street? My butt is numb and my patience is growing thin. I've thought and thought about Emar. I can't remember a time meeting him and it's driving me crazy. I had met Amal when I was younger and learning the business. Amal was a man in love with his crazy wife, who he would do anything for, he was crazy too but her, she was something else. I remember we had to visit them, because there was a mishap. His wife had talked on and on about her ideas, my uncle glared at her a few times, we weren't stupid she wanted our territory, but arms dealing never made them much money. Trafficking was the one thing they excelled at and my uncle usually had to remind her. She hated when her ego or pride took a beating and sometimes those people turned up missing. I tried my best to bite my tongue, they weren't a well-liked family. Movement chases me out of my thoughts. I was hoping it was him but it wasn't, just another, actually I don't what he is? Doesn't look like an addicted, actually come to think about it, I saw him earlier, about an hour ago. My gut is telling me something is off, and it puts me on edge. Listening to my gut I get out of my SUV put my gun in the back of jeans and head over to the building. It looks like an apartment complex but once I enter the smell of pussy and alcohol hit me. It's a damn pleasure house.

"looking for something sugar?"

I turn around to see a woman in a bright red bustier and thong. "just some information"

"Well darling we give out none here, but if you'd like something else?" She says smiling coyly at me.

I smile back and pull out two hundred dollars. "I want some info".

She eyes the money I have out and motions for me to follow her.

We enter a room that has a bed, and a couch. She lays down on the bed while I take the couch. "I am looking for a man named Jacob Wright"

She tries to mask her shock but I catch it. "Never heard of him"

I pull out another hundred and watch her. She sighs looking at the money "I can't"

"No one has to know, just answer me this, does he stay here?"

She looks down one more time "no he doesn't, I haven't seen him in two weeks".

I nodded my head and turned to leave. "wait! Um… Why are you looking for him?"

"he did some not so great things and he's gotta pay for them"

"he… he's sick… I would if…"

"it's ok, here's my number in case he stops by." I hand her the post it and leave. Another dead end. Jacob is here somewhere, finding him won't be easy. Great just what I needed two guys I can't find. I head back to the hotel to look over the files more. I need to find a pattern.

Steph POV

There is literally no one breaking the law. It's been quiet at Vinnie's. I keep thinking about that bounty hunter and the file she has. If she stops by Connie well call me until then, I have nothing else to do. I've cleaned my apartment and now I'm watching Ghost Busters. Someone actuals knocks on my door. I go to see who it is and it's my two favorite people with Chinese food.

"hey Beautiful" Lester says.

"Hola" Hector announces.

"hey guys! You brought lunch! Come in!" ushering them inside. The beast is awake and my mouth is watering at the smells.

We dish out the food and start eating.

"you must be bored, your apartment is clean" Hector says.

"it's slow at the office, I caught the guys I had. I would've had a file today but I have to wait"

"What do you mean Beautiful?"

"Oh? There was a bounty hunter from out of state that came in for a file. Vinnie was really weird about it. Anyways if the guy isn't the one she's after then the file goes to me" I say.

The guys are looking between each other and I don't catch the conversation.

"So she just came in out of nowhere and scared Vinnie?" Lester asked.

"Pretty much"

"what did she look like?" Hector asks.

" She was about 5'5, athletic build, long hair in a ponytail" I say.

"Any defining features?" Lester asks.

"Not that I could see, why?" I ask curious now.

"Nothing, just it sounds strange, were usually notified" Hector says.

"Oh she threatened to string Vinnie up by his balls if he gave you guys the file" I say.

They both share a look that I can't read. The conversation turns to a different route and I am stuffed by the time they leave.

I still don't know what to do with myself, and I wonder around my apartment. My phone rings and its Grandma. She begged me to pick her up. She wouldn't tell me why.

"what's up grandma?"

"Nothing, I want to go to the mall, I need a new outfit" she says.

We spend our time walking the mall. Grandma has a worried look on her face and it's starting to bug me. I ask if she wants to head to the food court for some ice cream.

As we sit there eating our ice cream and watching people walk by I finally ask. "ok what happened?"

She looks at me and sighs " Your mother came home furious today, I don't know what her problem is? She wouldn't let up yelling at your father, I just had to get out of there"

I want to shake my head in disbelief, they don't argue. Before I can say anything grandma speaks " of course they argue, they just don't do it in front of people, but today it was a no holds bar"

"what was it about?"

" I have no idea your mother was screaming at the top of her lungs, I couldn't make out a word."

The rest of the afternoon we walk the mall until my mom calls asking me to bring grandma home. It's almost six so I stay for dinner. I have no idea what to say and we sit in silence.

Lester Pov

What Steph said earlier was bugging me. Another bounty hunter in Trenton? This couldn't be good. After we left her apartment Hector and I tried looking for any record of a bounty hunter here, but we didn't find anything. They usually have to clear it with the police and the bonds agency, but she didn't do that. It had me on edge until Hectored pointed out that she was only verifying if it was her skip. Still another bounty hunter from out of state? Who was here? We called Connie and asked. We looked up the name she gave us but it still didn't make sense so Hector ran a search on listed Alias. It was bad, I hope this guy isn't in Trenton…


End file.
